Naru Gives Love A Bad Name
by Comp Ninja
Summary: Keitaro takes a hard landing on his head and has his opinions on Narusegawa turned upside down. Songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or "You Give Love a Bad Name."  
  
  
  
Naru Gives Love a Bad Name  
"You Give Love a Bad Name" by Jon Bon Jovi  
  
  
  
"Get lost, Keitaro. I don't ever want to see you again. You don't deserve me as a friend."  
  
Naru kicked Keitaro into the sky and he landed hard on his head. He looked down and looked back up with new anger instilled in his eyes. Minus the gratuitous and absolutely accidental groping, he treated Narusegawa like a queen and dammit he deserved better. /Get lost, Keitaro. I don't ever want to see you again./ Yeah right, Keitaro had ears and heard her mumbling in her sleep. /'Oh Keitaro. Don't hold back. I want more.'/   
  
/What a hypocrite! She loves me as much as I love her and she treats me like this, humiliating me in front of everyone all the time./ Keitaro found it high time to put Narusegawa through some public humiliation. Everyone, Motoko, Kaolla, Sarah, Mutsumi, Kitsune, and especially Narusegawa had gathered in the living room. Keitaro, like a shadow of death, stepped forward and pointed an accusing finger at Narusegawa.   
  
"[Shot through the heart, And you're to blame.   
You give love a bad name.]"  
  
Everyone stood in shock as Keitaro sang these words and rock music exploded from nowhere. "The pervert has something to say," Motoko said, forcing a laugh to encourage everyone to do the same. "We'll let the third-year ronin speak for once. Later, we can chop him up for it." Keitaro felt pain from her scathing words.  
  
If a cop would arrest these girls for verbal assault and battery, Aoyama Motoko next to Narusegawa would have served a lot of time in prison for crimes against him by now. Still, Motoko had foolishly given him the freedom to speak and he would use it. The music steadied.   
  
"[An angel's smile is what you sell,   
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell,   
Chains of love got a hold on me,   
When passion's a prison, you can't break free.]"  
  
"Okay," Motoko said, testily gazing at the response in Narusegawa's eyes. "I can't allow this. How can you can show such ... "  
  
"Motoko, shut up," Kaolla shouted over Motoko, bobbing her head in rhythm. "I want to hear the rest of the song." Motoko demurred.  
  
"[You're a loaded gun,   
There's nowhere to run,   
No one can save me,   
The damage is done.]"  
  
"I got your damage right here," Motoko drew her sword and turned to Shinobu. "One castrated pervert, coming up." Keitaro dodged out of the way. Narusegawa should have punched him by now, but his singing had a hypnotizing effect on her.   
  
"[Shot through the heart, and you're to blame.   
You give love a bad name,   
I play my part and you play your game,   
You give love a bad name, you give love ... a bad name.]"  
  
Keitaro leapt out of the way as Motoko executed her succession technique. Keitaro slid down and looked up at Narusegawa's breasts and looked Narusegawa up and down. "I don't deserve you? Ha, think about this..."  
  
"[Paint your smile on your lips, blood red nails on your finger tips,   
A school boy's dream, you act so shy,   
Your very fist kiss was your first kiss goodbye.]  
  
Narusegawa could not even hear the words, but she started to understand the message behind the song.  
  
"[You're a loaded gun,   
There's nowhere to run,   
No one can save me,   
The damage is done.]"  
  
Motoko felt exhausted as Keitaro started to dance with Narusegawa, still somewhat enchanted by his singing.  
  
"[Shot through the heart, and you're to blame.   
You give love a bad name,   
I play my part and you play your game,   
You give love.... a bad name]"  
  
Narusegawa struggled to free herself from the trance. Keitaro tried to stop it by singing louder.  
  
"[Shot through the heart, and you're to blame.   
You give love a bad name,   
I play my part and you play your game,   
You give love a bad name.]"  
  
Narusegawa bounced out of her trance as his voice died down and a guitar solo played. She punched him square in the teeth into the clear blue sky.  
  
"[Shot through the heart, and you're to blame.   
You give love a bad name,   
I play my part and you play your game,   
You give love a bad name.]"  
  
*****  
  
"Hope you listened. 'Cause I meant every word." Keitaro continued his flight through the sky. Narusegawa saw a trail of blood from her knuckles. Keitaro had bitten her.  
  
"Don't listen to him. He must have bumped his head or something." Motoko assured Naru. Motoko looked over to see Naru crying.  
  
"Baka, why don't you love me anymore?" Naru yelled as she ran upstairs and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Who expected that?" Kitsune commented.  
  
"Cool." Kaolla.   
  
"Ara ara." Mutsumi.   
  
"Not me." Sarah.   
  
"How embarrassing." Motoko. "Wasting her tears on that pervert."  
  
  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
